


Things that should not have been

by Evee_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I have been thinking about this all day, M/M, Vague Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A screeching sound, sound of crackling fire and scent of burning rubber, night after night it haunts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that should not have been

Somehow, the world seems to leech of color. What’s left is like a faded photograph, people that are mere drifting shadows hallowing the halls. The silence is unnatural, grating against Kageyama’s ears and prickling his nerves. Two broad silhouettes meander past him, shapes familiar.

 

“Sugawara-san! Daichi-san!”

 

The shadows don’t seem to notice, not even pausing before they turn the corner and disappear from view. It isn’t long before his voice grows hoarse, spending long minutes calling out to the shell of the people he once knew.

 

The world seems to contract around a single point then; the only thing left in his mind is that he’s alone. Absolutely alone, just like that time.

 

He can’t breathe. It’s like all the air has been crushed out of his lungs and he’s left helpless like a fish flopping on the ground.

 

“--geyama. Kageyama.”

 

“… Kageyama!”

 

The hallways disperse like fog and Kageyama blinks blearily up at someone peering anxiously down at him. A warm hand cradles his face, thumb stroking his cheek and he sighs. The mess of bright orange hair ducks down and soft lips press against his forehead.

 

“I’m here, it’s alright.”

             

 Kageyama heaves another sigh, nuzzling into the hand on his cheek. “Thank you Hinata.” He murmurs. The fear constricting his throat releases its hold and his heart no longer feels like it will gallop away.

               

They lie like that for a few minutes, limbs intertwined. Kageyama begins to drift off again, with Hinata gently carding his hands through his soft, dark hair.

               

He’s about to fall asleep when the acrid smell of burning rubber invades his nose. The sound of crackling fire and screeching tears at his eardrums. Something wet and sticky drips on his face.

               

The face with sunshine hair staring at him doesn’t look like Hinata at all. Half of the skull is destroyed. Sunken, glassy and unfocused eyes seem to stare into his soul and dark blood drips from a pair of mangled lips. Glancing down at the bone-cold hand still caressing his cheek, he sees it is covered in deep lacerations.

               

“I love you.”

               

The words are strangled and guttural, uttered from mangled lips.

               

Kageyama chokes back a scream and once more, the oxygen seems to evaporate from his lungs.

               

_Nonononononononono--_

               

An incessant beeping yanks him away and he opens his heavy eyelids. The ceiling is spiralling and the only think he can do is gulp down breath after breath, mind numb. He can’t feel anything save the sweat soaked shirt and pants clinging to his body.

               

Kageyama doesn’t move, even when the dream begins to trickle back into his consciousness. The screeching. The fire. The burning rubber. Hinata is gone, he remembers.

               

On that fateful day, one year ago, Hinata saved him. Pushed him out of the path of an oncoming truck. Kageyama had been too distracted, excited that they could finally go to nationals. An instant later, Hinata lay crumpled on the ground, dreams shattered. Weakly, he had lifted a hand, cupping Kageyama’s tearstained face.

                

_"I’m glad you’re safe.”_ He mouthed.

               

_Dumbass_.

               

He quits volleyball after. The sport held so many memories, and Hinata had so much potential. The boy who shined brighter than the sun, snuffed out in a single second.

               

Kageyama curls in on himself, blankets twisted around his legs. Ever since that day, night after night Kageyama would dream. Night after night it haunts him. For a moment thereafter, he’d forget. Then it all comes crashing down on him again.

               

_His best friend. His partner. His first love._

_Gone._

               

He swallows a sob, shoulders shaking, and thinks about the last day he had truly been happy. Soft tendrils of a memory grab hold and Hinata’s cheerful singing reverberates through his head.

 

>   
>  _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
>  You make me happy when skies are grey  
>  You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>  Please don't take my sunshine away  
> 

               

The corners of Kageyama’s mouth curl up, lips trembling. Voice wobbly, he sings.

 

>   
>  _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
>  I dreamt I held you in my arms  
>  When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>  So I hung my head, and I cried  
> 

               

“We will meet again one day.” He vows. “For sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
